


Wait no more

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: They exited the plane.  It was late, the reports could wait.  Most of them just headed home.  As usual Hotch gave Reid a ride back to the office.  One consistent thing, they both did their reports, no matter when they returned.  When they reached the parking garage, Reid turned to Hotch, and said.“Take me home.  It’s been too long, I don’t remember.”





	Wait no more

They exited the plane. It was late, the reports could wait. Most of them just headed home. As usual Hotch gave Reid a ride back to the office. One consistent thing, they both did their reports, no matter when they returned. When they reached the parking garage, Reid turned to Hotch, and said.

“Take me home. It’s been too long, I don’t remember.”

It made Aaron think of the Phil Collins’ song ‘Take me Home.’ He turned to look at Spencer. The young man reached out, placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh. His hand was all a tremble. Aaron started the SUV back up. He pulled out of the parking garage, without a word. He looked down at Spencer’s hand every so often. The tremble continued. Aaron knew Spencer needed him, but he wasn’t sure how or why. Aaron just knew, that whatever it was, he would gladly give it.

A long time ago, Aaron realized that he wouldn’t still be here, if it wasn’t for the younger man. It was Spencer that kept him together. Spencer knew what to say, when to back off and when to push. He seemed to know when Aaron hurt, or when he tried to hide. He knew the older man better than Aaron knew himself. It was as if Spencer completed him. Aaron never said anything, he couldn’t risk the chance that Spencer would become scared and run. What would become of him, without his genius friend.

Spencer just stared at his own hand. He had done it. His feelings were now out in the open, he had showed them. It may not have been crystal clear, but as he trembled, Aaron had to know. All the times that I had stared at him, watched him, how could he not. The times that I held him accountable, got in his face. When I was by his side, when he needed a friend? Everytime he needed support, he just needed to look at me, I was there. Other than shout ‘I love you,’ I have done everything I can. I’ve even picked up men that could be your double. But they aren’t you, I need, want, you. Take me home.

Aaron pulled into the guest spot at Spencer’s apartment. Spencer didn’t move his hand, or himself. Aaron turned off the key. They sat there in silence for a moment, until Aaron put his hand on Spencer’s.

“It’s ok Spencer. I don’t remember either. Let’s make new memories.”

Spencer’s mouth dropped open. He snapped his head around to face Aaron. Aaron reached for Spencer’s face. He took it tenderly in his left open hand. Spencer leaned into the touch. He used his index finger to move the hair from Spencer’s eyes. His thumb ran over, Spencer’s bottom lip. Spencer softly cooed. Aaron leaned forward and kissed his forehead. They both smiled. Aaron pulled his hand away, to pull the keys from the ignition. He motioned with his head for them to get out. Aaron grabbed both go bags, then walked next to Spencer as they walked to the apartment door. 

Once inside, Aaron sat the go bags to the side. He waited for Spencer to turn the alarm off and close the door.

“Gun safe?” Aaron asked?

“Who do I need to keep it safe from? Myself?” He chuckled. 

He pointed over his head to the left. Aaron’s eyes moved from Spencer to the shelf above the alarm. He smiled, he knew that Spencer would be cautious.

“Password or do you want to open it?”

“Pi to the fourth place.”

Aaron chuckled, as he entered 3.1415, and the gun box opened. He put his weapon in. Spencer handed him his, then dropped down and retrieved the one from his ankle holster. While he was there, he untied Aaron’s shoes. His hands ran up the older man’s calves tenderly. Before he stood, Spencer leaned forward for a moment to rest his head on Aaron’s thigh. He let out a sigh. It was almost a reverent act of worship. Aaron reached down to Spencer’s hair. He returned the act by a few strokes through his hair. Spencer hated to move. It felt good to be next to Aaron. 

When he reached his full height, he was rewarded with a kiss. He was so thankful for the wall or door, whatever it was behind him. He had melted into it. His eyes closed. His lips parted. Aaron’s tongue found its way in. The kiss stole his breath, his thoughts, his soul. He knew he returned the kiss. Yet, if you asked what the rest of his body did, he had no idea. 

Aaron did. He felt, Spencer’s hands on his back, then tangle in his hair, as his tongue battled with Spencer’s. Then Spencer’s left leg wrapped around Aaron’s, pulled him closer. As the kiss ended, his hands were on Aaron’s tie to loosen it. For a moment, Aaron was surprised at what Spencer seemed to do automatically. Aaron fought to catch his breath and decide what to do next. His brain didn’t have a plan of action, as did Spencer’s.

He felt his shirt open, hands on his chest. Aaron reached across to do the same. He may have been a leader at work, but it seemed right now he was involved in a game of follow the leader. It was quite a game that aroused him to no end. It took all thought and fear from the equation. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer’s neck. He began to suck and suck on the pulse point. Nothing had ever tasted so good, or caused his heart to speed so fast. The hands on his chest moved up to push the shirt and suit coat out of the way. As that leg pulled him closer again, there was a moan. Aaron’s fingers couldn’t finish the buttons. Between the feel of Spencer’s hardness against his groin, the taste of his neck, the thump thump thump on his tongue, and his own arousal, there was too much. Next thing he heard was buttons, as they hit the floor. There was a familiar chuckle and a wetness on his ear.  
As lips toyed with his ear lobe, he heard, “if all else fails, just use force.” 

“Your wish is my command.” Aaron replied, as he hefted Spencer by the buttocks, from the leg that was wrapped around him.

Spencer yelped. He grabbed onto Aaron for balance. Aaron had that determined don’t challenge me look on his face. The one Spencer had seen on various crime scenes, when someone attempted to keep Aaron from his duty. Aaron reached his other arm behind the otherside. Spencer lifted his other leg, leaned his weight on Aaron, his head on his shoulder, and said.

“Bedroom is straight back, down the hall.”

Spencer swore that he had not finished the sentence, when he was dropped on the bed. His shoes and socks were gone. Hands were on his belt, before he could process, he felt it pull from the belt loops with a snap. The sound from that went straight to his cock. This confounded the genius in the most delightful way. He ran his long fingers across his lips to check for drool. “Oh my god,” he thought. 

When Aaron saw what Spencer just did, his cock leapt for joy. Well, not really, but, damn, things heated up. Aaron hit the belt against his own thigh and watched the reaction on Spencer. He laid the belt on the bed, unbuttoned the pants, removed them and Spencer’s boxers in one pull. It was like the magic trick, where the magician pulls the tablecloth off the table and leaves the dishes undisturbed. There was Spencer’s cock, upright, proud, ta da. A small bead on top, taunted Aaron. Now for my next trick, I will tempt you to taste me.

Spencer looked up pleadingly. 

“Move and I will leave.” Aaron growled.

The picture was too perfect. Aaron reached down and palmed himself through his trousers. He let out a most wicked moan. Spencer used all his self control not to stroke himself, or reach up to disrobe Aaron. Aaron unfastened his belt, removed it in a sensual strip tease that seemed to please Spencer. The noises that came from the genius were a combination of want, restraint, desire, and torture. Aaron let out a little smirk, he knew what his action did. The slow unzip of the zipper, the pop of the button, the left side lowered, then the right, the hip turned so that Spencer saw just enough ass, but not the entire thing. It was as though Spencer was the unsub and Aaron the interrogator. Each piece of flesh a question. If the response was not what Aaron wanted, the flesh was hidden again. Spencer would confess, anything Aaron wanted to hear or see, or take. It didn’t matter. Aaron’s interrogation style was ruthless. 

“Aaron, please. I need you.”

“Need? Or Want?” He asked, with his famous stare?

“Y-yes.” was all he could stutter out.

Aaron stepped out of his trousers and boxers. He crawled over Spencer. He hovered above him, just where Spencer could feel his body heat, but there was no touch. Aaron stared in Spencer’s eyes for a moment. His eyes tracked back and forth. Spencer’s followed back. Aaron looked for hesitation, Spencer’s begged for Aaron. 

“If you look any deeper, you will reach my soul. The only thing in there, is you.” Spencer sweetly blurted out, as he tried to lift his head to kiss Aaron.

Aaron’s lips came down in a crash on Spencer’s. It was a mess. Teeth clashed, scraped, tongues battled, there was no more calm. The two men poured themselves into each other. Aaron moved to Spencer’s neck, and collarbone. He spent time there to taste and give his love to the body of the man, he had under him. They both moved their groins to seek the friction that they eagerly desired. Spencer kissed Aaron’s shoulder, as his hands reached down to squeeze the man’s firm globes. Each squeeze brought a thrust, which yielded friction. Spencer bent his right knee up to spread his hips to allow Aaron to settle down in his groin more.

With that shift, Aaron found his face not far from some hard nipples that wanted to be suckled. Aaron was never one to neglect the needs of anatomy, especially if it just planted itself in his way. Although the cock from earlier, seemed to feel slighted, as Aaron's tongue circled the nub, again. His left hand played with the other, before it slipped down to grasp the hip. The smooth skin that covered Spencer was soft yet firm. It felt cool and warm at the same time. Aaron moaned, when he let the nipple pop from his mouth. He peppered kisses along the lithe body, only to stop at the navel. He dipped his tongue in for a sweet taste of navel. 

Spencer reached down and threaded his fingers through Aaron’s hair. It was surreal to feel the man he loved, there. As Aaron took and lapped, Spencer just tugged gently to remind him, that he himself was still there. Still full of desire. Still full of want. Aaron got the message and moved on with his lips, over the thin hips, lean and yummy. Down to thighs that had muscle but still were delicious to the nibble. Each nip caused Spencer to open, which gave Aaron more surface to map, and taste. The erect cock begged for Aaron’s attention, it received none. 

There was a kiss on the inner thigh, then his ball was surrounded in wet moisture. Pressure, a lick. Release. Aaron’s warm tongue ran from root to tip, as Spencer’s cock twitched with pleasure. Spencer moaned as his head turned from side to side.

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

Then it was gone. His cock disappeared into the depths of Aaron’s mouth. He sucked, bobbed, licked. Spencer looked down. All he saw was chocolate eyes that stared up at him. Black hair that rhythmicly moved with the pull on his genital. The more Spencer moaned, the more Aaron did. Lick, suck, circle the head, pull the cock in deeper. It hit the back of Aaron’s throat. Spencer lost it.

“Damn, you - are - amazing. Fuck coming.” 

He reached down to push Aaron back a bit, but it was too late. He pulsed, his orgasm caused him to thrust up into Aaron further. The salty seed landed down Aaron’s throat. He swallowed, licked, lapped, panted, swallowed again around the cock as it spasmed. He climbed Spencer to kiss him. Spencer chased his taste throughout the man’s mouth. Aaron rubbed against Spencer. 

Spencer wrapped both legs around Aaron. He was still breathless, but he could do this much. 

“You are so handsome, so amazing, I love the feel of your hard cock against me. Please Aaron make me feel you.” 

Spencer lifted his hips up and rolled. Aaron pressed down in counterpoint. The two men did this dance together as Aaron continued to kiss him. Grunts, moans, thrusts, each thrust a bit harder and faster. Spencer’s arms came up around Aaron’s neck.

“God damn, you have me hardening again. How can one man be so sexy? Uhh uhh, That’s it, yes make me feel so good.” 

As their cocks rubbed each other at a faster pace, the friction, the arch of the roll, pressure of their combined weight, the sweat, the kisses, the moans, Aaron could feel the pull in his balls. They tightened. He came with a cry of Spencer’s name. Spencer reached down and stroked him through his orgasm, as he continued to roll his hips. 

Aaron collapsed his head to the side of Spencer’s neck, and began to pepper kisses again. Spencer moved his hand from Aaron’s cock to his own. Aaron’s hand joined him, as they worked Spencer to his second completion. Both men lay there sated. 

Aaron rolled over, to get off of Spencer. Spencer whined at that loss of warmth, but he understood. He rose to get a wet cloth to clean up both men. After he toweled them dry, he tossed both into the hamper. Spencer returned with a clean sheet to cover them. He snuggled against Aaron. Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer and kissed the top of his head.

Spencer smiled into Aaron’s chest.

“Stay, and I’ll never forget.”

“Not going anywhere soon. Sleep.” Aaron answered. “You don’t have to wait, anymore.”


End file.
